Sweet Lulaby
by kinana
Summary: For IchiHitsu Day! Happy IchiHitsu Day minna ! "Tadaima Ichigo..." . Ya, meskipun dia juga tidak tahu darimana dia bisa tahu nama pemuda yang sedang memeluknya. Dia pastikan, dia akan selalu mengingat hari ini. Hari dimana dia merasa mendapatkan lulaby paling manis.


Halo minna-san~~~ ini fic buat IchiHitsu Days pertama ku~~ #tebar confetti#

Yosh, ayo RnR minna~~ ga pake lama! *plaaaak

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o

**Sweet Lulaby**

**By Kinana**

**Disclamer : Tite Kubo**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Supernatural, Angst(?)**

**Rating : T+ desu~~**

**Pairing : IchiHitsu (Ini buat IchiHitsu Days ingat?)**

**Slight : HitsuHina, HichiUlqui**

**Penagih Utang : Tite Kubo #ditendang**

**Warnings : Gaje, Abal, OOC tingkat akhir, Typo(s), Boys Love a.k.a BL a.k.a Yaoi, just one sentence : Don't Like Don't Read!**

**Created Date : 02 Desember 2012**

**Created Time : 18:40**

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0

Sweet Lulaby

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0

.

TIK...TOK...TIK...TOK...TIK...

.

Seorang pemuda dengan rambut putih yang mencuat melawan gravitasi dan sepasang iris emerald itu masih sibuk berkutat dengan berkas–berkas untuk divisinya. Divisi 10. Oh, terimakasih pada fuku-taichonya a.k.a Matsumoto Rangiku yang selalu kabur dari tugasnya sehingga dia harus mengerjakan berkas–berkas setinggi gunung Himalaya ini sendirian.

.

Meletakkan penanya, si taicho divisi 10 yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah Hitsugaya Toushiro itu memijat pelipisnya, merasa pusing dengan banyaknya kejadian akhir–akhir ini.

.

"Ha-ah" Toushiro menghela nafas lelah. Kalau boleh jujur, akhir–akhir ini em tepatnya setelah kematian Hinamori Momo, dia sering tidak bisa tidur karena mimpi buruk. Mimpi yang sama. Dia tahu kalau mimpi–mimipi itu datang karena dia tidak bisa menghilangkan perasaan bersalahnya atas kematian orang yang yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai kakak sendiri, dia sangat ingin menghilangkan perasaan bersalah itu. Dia yakin Hinamori pasti sudah ber-renkarnasi menjadi sosok manusia yang cantik saat ini, dan dia tidak mau membuat kakaknya itu khawatir. Hanya saja... menghilangkan perasaan bersalah itu sangat susah, apalagi perasaan ini menyangkut orang yang sudah dianggap sebagai kakak kandung.

.

Lagi, setelah menyelesaikan lembar terakhir dari sekian banyak berkas yang ada di mejanya, Toushiro beranjak ke sofa yang ada di ruangannya itu. Hm-um, dia berencana tidur di sana saja dari pada harus kembali ke barak divisi 10, ke kamarnya.

.

.

.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0

Sweet Lulaby : Line Breaker

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0

.

.

.

.

.

Darah

.

.

.

.

.

Darah

.

.

.

.

.

Darah

.

.

.

.

.

AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

.

.

.

.

.

Teriakan seorang wanita...

.

Dengan kedua iris emeraldnya dia menyaksikan semua itu. Semuanya...

.

Tanpa sensor...

.

Tanpa penghalang...

.

Dia melihatnya...

.

Hinamori Momo, orang yang sudah dia anggap sebagai kakaknya, meninggal. Karena belahan dari pedang Aizen, karena dirinya tidak cukup kuat untuk melindungi sang kakak, karena dirinya begitu lemah.

.

.

.

.

AAAAARRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH H

.

.

.

.

Tanpa sadar dia mencengkram pelipisnya erat. Sakit. Kepalanya tersa sangat sakit. Dengan mencengkram pelipisnya erat–erat dia berharap rasa sakit di kepalanya dapat hilang. Sayang, itu tidak berpengaruh sama sekali, kepalanya malah terasa semakin sakit, dia bahkan sangat yakin kalau beberapa helai rambut putihnya ada yang rontok.

.

.

.

.

"Ssssshhhhhhh...tenang lah... tidak apa Yuki Hime... ssshhhhh" sebuah bisikan yang menenangkan di susul oleh pelukan dari belakang yang semakin erat, membuat sakit kepala yang dirasakan sang ice guardian itu perlahan–lahan menghilang.

.

Hangat. Sang ice guardian merasa hangat...

.

"Ichigo..." Toushiro berbisik lirih, memanggil nama orang yang sedang memeluknya, orang yang telah membantunya mengalahkan Aizen, orang yang telah merebut hatinya, orang yang menjadi kekasihnya...

.

"Hm? Sudah...tak apa Yuki Hime...ada aku di sini..." Ichigo berbisik lirih di telinga Toushiro, sang the moon keeper itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada sang ice guardian.

.

.

.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0

Sweet Lulaby : Line Breaker

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0

.

.

.

Bergetar

.

.

.

Bergetar

.

.

.

Bergetar

.

.

.

"Hiks..." isakan kecil yang keluar dari bibir mungil Toushiro itu membuat sebuah luka gores di hati Ichigo. Sungguh dia tak ingin mendengar dan melihat kekasihnya begini.

.

.

.

.

Selalu...

.

.

.

Setiap malam sejak malam itu selalu begini, dia selalu mendengar kekasihnya itu berteriak kesakitan dan teriksak setelahnya, dia selalu mendapati sepasang emerald yang indah itu basah oleh air hujan, dia selalu mendapati kapten mungilnya itu terbangun karena mimpi buruk, membuat kapten mungilnya memiliki lingkaran mata yang mirip dengan salah satu tokoh anime yang suka dilihatnya dan panda.

.

.

.

'Oh, Yuki Hime... can you tell me what wrong?' Ichigo membatin, saat dirasanya isakan Toushiro semakin kencang.

.

Dia tahu, sangat tahu, bahwa Yuki Himenya punya rasa bersalah yang amat kuat terhadap kematian orang yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai kakak. Hinamori Momo. Dia sangat mengerti bahwa orang membutuhkan waktu untuk terlepas dari rasa bersalahnya, karena dia sendiri pernah seperti itu, dia juga pernah merasakan rasa bersalah yang amat sangat, sampai–sampai dia pikir kematian lebih indah dari pada kehidupan. Dia tak mau memaksa Yuki Himenya, tapi...jika seperti ini terus sampai kapan Yuki Himenya itu akan terbuka pada dirinya?

.

"Ne, Yuki Hime... kau tahu? Setelah ibuku meninggal aku sering berfikir bahwa..." Ichigo menggantung kalimatnya, dia menarik nafas panjang dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada Toushiro.

.

"...La vie me sied mal, le mort m'ira peut-être mieux" lanjut Ichigo dengan berbisik di telinga Toushiro. Sang ice guardian terdiam mendengar kalimat kekasihnya itu.

.

'Life doesn't suit me, perhaps death will be more befitting, eh?' batin sekaligus tanya Toushiro dalam hatinya.

.

"Aku yakin, orang seperti mu, dalam keadaan seterpuruk apa pun, aku yakin, kalau kamu tak akan mempunyai fikiran bodoh seperti ku" kata Ichigo lagi, dia menghirup dalam–dalam aroma musim dingin milik Toushiro yang sangat disukainya.

.

Kini, sang ice guardian telah tenang kembali, dengan wajah dingin dan tatapan tajam andalannya dia mendengus

.  
"Kamu yakin sekali jeruk." Kata Toushiro, mengolok Ichigo dengan panggilan jeruk.

.

.

.

Ichigo terkekeh kecil. Bukannya marah karena dipanggil jeruk, dirinya malah terkekeh kecil saat melihat Hitsugaya Toushiro yang sudah kuat kembali. Seringai jahil terbentuk saat sebuah kalimat gombal terlintas di otak windows profesionalnya.

.

"Tentu saja. Karena kamu adalah seorang Hitsugaya Toushiro, Juuban-tai Taicho di Gotei 13, pemilik zanpakuto es paling kuat Hyourinmaru, penyandang gelar the ice guardian orang yang paling ku cintai dan kusayangi, kekasih dari seorang Kurosaki Ichigo penyandang gelar the moon keeper, dan yang paling penting... aku akan selalu ada bersama mu" kata Ichigo dengan pandangan lembut dan penuh cinta. Sontak, Toushiro memerah. Sang ice guardian itu mengalihkan pandangannya dan memukul pelan lengan Ichigo.

.

"Gombal" kata Toushiro.

.

Kekehan kecil kembali terdengar dari mulut sang kapten divisi 5 yang baru itu. Oh, dia sangat suka wajah kekasihnya yang semakin imut saat dipenuhi semburat harus berwarna merah alami. Lalu?

.

.

.

.

.

HUP

.

.

.

.

.

Dengan tanpa rasa bersalah, Ichigo langsung menggendong Toushiro a la bridal style, membuat pipi si juuban-tai taicho kembali merona merah.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" berntak Toushiro, berusaha terlihat marah dengan kelakuan Ichigo.

.

"Hanya ingin memastikan mu tidur" kata Ichigo sambil membaringkan Toushiro di sofa panjang yang ada di tengan ruangan divisi 10 itu.

.

Ichigo menatap sepasang iris emerald itu lekat–lekat, telapak tangannya dengan santai mengelus rambut putih Toushiro yang terasa halus. Sorot mata kelembutan di sepasang iris cinnamonnya dia tunjukkan untuk pemuda di depannya, pemuda yang dicintainya.

.

"Tidur lah, aku disini, akan selalu menjaga mu my Yuki Hime" dan kalimat Ichigo itu menjadi lulaby paling indah untuk seorang Hitsugaya Toushiro, membuatnya merasa aman dan nyaman.

.

Tanpa sadar, Toushiro tersenyum tulus dalam tidurnya, saat dirinya merasakan sepasang lengan yang kekar dan terasa hangat sedang memeluknya dari belakang. Menemani tidur singkatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0

Sweet Lulaby : Owari~~~

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0

Sweet Lulaby : Omake

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0

.

In another world

.

.

.

.

Seorang anak berumur 18 tahun, yang mengenakan seragam kelas 3 SMA dan bet penanda kelas bertuliskan kelas 3–1 di lengannya menguap lebar.

.

"Ha-ah" pemuda dengan sepasang iris cinnamon dan rambut oranye dengan name tag bertuliskan Kurosaki Ichigo itu menghela nafas.

.

.

.

.

Berat. Ini. Sungguh. Berat.

.

.

.

.

Akhir–akhir ini dia sering sekali bermimpi tentang seorang pria imut dengan rambut putih melawan grafitasi dan sepasan iris emerald yang begitu cemerlang. Awalnya dia pikir itu hanyalah mimpi aneh yang numpang lewat. Tetapi, setelah 3 minggu dia selalu memimpikan yang sama, sebuah pertanyaan muncul di benak Ichigo. 'siapa anak itu?'. Saat ia bertanya pada kakek tirinya yang bernama Yamamoto atau lebih sering dia panggil Yama-jii, kakek itu mengelus janggutnya perlahan, meniru tokoh Dumbledore dalam film Harry Pot**r dan saat itu yang dia bisa lakukan adalah mencoba menahan tawa sambil berkata dalam hati 'Amaimon~~ tolong pinjamkan poker face mu~~' dan setelahnya jawaban yang dia dapat kan dari kakeknya itu adalah...

.

"Mungkin dia seseorang yang berharga untuk mu dimasa lalu. Ah, bukan, maksud kakek, reinkarnasi mu di masa lalu" dan jadilah dia tidak bisa tidur beberapa minggu, belum lagi berkas–berkas OSIS yang membuatnya pusing, uhhh...dia benci tumpukan kertas laporan. Kalau bisa dia ingin membakar semuanya saja...

.

Heran deh, kenapa dari SMP–SMA selalu saja dia yang menjadi ketua OSIS dan merangkap sebagai Kepala Asrama Cowok yang membuatnya mendapat tumpukan berkas segunung Himalaya di mejanya tiap pagi. Hei, dimasa lalu dia bukan lah seorang kapten dari suatu divisi yang harus mengerjakan tumpukan paepr work kan?

.

"Ha-ah" lagi. Ichigo menghela nafas berat, dengan terpaksa tangannya yang sudah mulai tersa kaku kembali menulis.

.

"Otouto~~~" sebuah suara bernada sing a song itu terdengar, membuat bulu kuduk Ichigo meremang. Oh, dia mengenali suara ini. Ini adalah suara sepupunya, dia dan sepupunya sangat mirip, hanya saja... sepupunya berkulit albino, lebih tua 2 tahun darinya, beriris mata emas dengan latar hitam, suka banget menyeringai lebar menyaingi hantu mulut robek, bernama Shirosaki Hichigo. Kadang Ichigo berfikir, apa mungkin waktu bayi dulu Hichigo juga menyeringai selebar itu?

.

.

Oh, oke. Abaikan kalimat terakhir tadi.

.

.

.

.

.

BRAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKK

.

CLEK

.

.

.

.

Suara berurutan dibukanya pintu dengan tidak berprikepintuan lalu di tutupnya pintu, bersamaan munculnya sesosok pemuda dengan kulit putih, rambut putih jabrik, dan seringai lebar, membuat Ichigo mengalihkan perhatiannya dari berkas yang sedang dibacanya.

.

"Apa yang kau mau Shiro–niki?" tanya Ichigo. Ya, bagaimanapun Hichigo adalah yang lebih tua, jadilah Ichigo memanggilnya dengan sebutan Shiro–niki. Hichigo melebarkan seringainya, tiba–tiba dia berjalan ke arah Ichigo lalu merangkul pundak ototou-nya itu.

.

"Daripada kamu bosen disini, mendingan kita pergi ke taman ria yuk~~~" kata Hichigo dengan efek bling–bling disekitar wajahnya.

.

.

.

Dan?

.

.

.

Ichigo mendengus.

.

.

.

"Lie (tidak). Ck, kamu pikir aku nggak tau Shiro-niki? Bilang aja kamu pingin supaya aku nemenin kamu dan koibito (pacar) mu yang menyebalkan itu kencan" kata Ichigo ketus. Hichigo nyengir.

.

"Ehehehehe... ayo temenin ya~~ ya~~" kata Hichigo sambil pasang puppy eyes yang bisa bikin Ichigo muntaber seminggu.

.

"Nggak ah...nanti aku cuman jadi obat nyamuk diantara kalian" kata Ichigo tegas. Hichigo makin masang muka melas yang sumpah nggak banget. Malah nyeremin jadinya

.

"Ayo lah otouto~~" mulai lah jurus merayu

.

"Tidak~~" kata Ichigo

.

"Iya~~" Hichigo masih keuhkeuh

.

"Tidak~~"

.

"Iya!"

.

"Tidak!"

.

"Iya!"

.

"Sekali nggak tetep nggak Shiro-niki!"

.

.

.

.

.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0

Sweet Lulaby : Line Breaker

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0

.

.

.

.

1 jam kemudian...

.

"Jadi, mana koibito mu?" tanya Ichigo.

.

Kini Ichigo dan Hichigo sudah berada di depan taman ria, tepatnya di depan ferris wheel. Mereka berdua sedang menunggu pacarnya Hichigo.

.

"ULQUI-CHAN~~~~~" teriak Hichigo begitu seorang pemuda dengan sepasang iris emerald dan rambut emo menghampiri mereka, sosok itu di temani oleh seorang pemuda pendek berwajah manis yang memiliki sepasang iris emerald dan surai putih yang mencuat melawan grafitasi. Ah, jangan lupakan wajahnya yang imut tapi flat itu nggak kayak chitato yang never flat -_-

.

Ichigo memandang sepasang iris emerald yang dimiliki si cowok bersurai putih yang ternyata juga tengah memandang pada sepasang iris cinnamon miliknya.

.

.

.

.

.

Cinnamon bertemu Emerald.

.

.

.

.

Pandang

.

.

.

.

Pandang

.

.

.

.

Pandang

.

.

.

.

Pan–

.

.

.

.

"Toushiro..." bisik Ichigo pelan, dengan langkah cepat dia menghampiri cowok bersurai putih itu dan merengkuhnya dalam pelukan hangat.

.

"Toushiro...Toushiro...Toushiro..." berkali–kali Ichigo berbisik sambil memeluk cowok bersurai putih itu erat–erat. Kini dia merasakan darahnya berdesir halus, jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat, dan ada perasaan hangat yang menyelimuti hatinya. Kini, yang dilakukan Ichigo hanya satu. Menyebutkan nama orang yang disayanginya berkali–kali sambil memeluk orang itu erat. Tidak memperdulikan kakak sepupunya dan pacar kakak sepupunya yang sedang cengo karena tidak mengerti darimana Ichigo tahu nama si cowok bersurai putih.

.

.

.

1 menit...

.

.

.

2 menit...

.

.

.

3 menit...

.

.

.

Toushiro membalas pelukan Ichigo, dia merasa sangat nyaman dan hangat, dia suka perasaan ini. Meskipun dia tak tahu darimana pemuda yang sedang memeluknya ini tahu namanya tapi...

.

"Tadaima Ichigo..."

.

Ya, meskipun dia juga tidak tahu darimana dia bisa tahu nama pemuda yang sedang memeluknya. Dia pastikan, dia akan selalu mengingat hari ini. Hari dimana dia merasa mendapatkan lulaby paling manis.

.

.

.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0

Sweet Lulaby : The Real End

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0

.

0.o apaan nih?! #syok#

.

Dari 28 November nih bikinnya... selesainya baru hari ini~~~

.

Hwaaaaa... akhirnya selesai juga~~~ #ngelap keringet#

.

Sebenernya aku bingung ni fic mo di taruh di rate T ato M, yah soalnya nggak bloody–bloody amat sih... jadi jadi... aku ambil tengahnya~~ a.k.a T+

.

Yosh~~ Ini kali pertama ku ikut IchiHitsu Day... jadi...jadi... hope you like it minna~~ bye...bye... #kabur#

.

–Kinana, 02 Desember 2012, 19:03–


End file.
